Purple Portal Thing
by m0untainc1imber
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day in Atlantis when the Stargate decided to do something strange and three teenagers come to visit. This is only a plot bunny and doesn't have much real storyline at all. K for mild language.


**Purple Portal Thing**

Author's note: This is a plot bunny that jumped on my pillow last night and wouldn't leave me alone. I really wish some inspiration would come to help me with one or more of my unfinished stories but apparently it was not meant to be.

* * *

It was a surprisingly normal day in the Ancient city of Atlantis. No one was attacking, dying, running, exploding things...nothing. In fact, it was a rather boring day for the city's inhabitants. Of course, this just wasn't acceptable to the Fates so something had to happen.

In the gate room, things started going haywire, the radios acted up, everyone's digital watches stopped working, and then the 'gate started dialing. Instead of filling with the familiar water-like substance the SG teams associated with gate travel, the Stargate filled with dark purple energy flashing with what looked like small bolts of lightning. The entire thing crackled with barely restrained electricity.

"We have an incoming wormhole...no, wait, it's a...what the hell? If I'm reading this right it's some sort of inter-galactic portal." Rodney said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"A _WHAT_?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so."

"Can you raise the shield?"

"No, it seems that the system doesn't really know what to do with it and the shield isn't recognizing it as a wormhole anyway."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well, get a team in there, lets see what comes through."

A security team and the command team waited in front of the gate and listened attentively as voices came through the gate. Something that wasn't possible with a normal wormhole.

"_Ron, what did you do?"_

"_Geeze, Hermione, why do you always assume it was me?"_

"_Hey, don't look at me!"_

"_Someone obviously did something, we have a bloody great...THING in the middle of the room!"_

"_Anyone know what it is?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Not a clue."_

"_Well that's helpful."_

"_What were you casting?"_

"_My Patronus, that's it, I swear!"_

"_Okay...Hermione?"_

"_That spell I'm making to locate constellations. Harry?"_

"_A__ shield I've been working on, __the one __that __demolecularizies then b__anishes __whatever comes at it__. But it's never been purple before, it's always __kinda __blue__-white__."_

"_What on earth does that even mean?"_

"_It's Muggle physics."_

"_Isn't that Hermione's thing?"_

"_Actually, as much as I hate to admit it, Harry's better at that stuff than I am. I'm more of biology and chemistry girl."_

"_OW! It zapped me!"_

"_Well maybe you shouldn't stand so close to the big purple sparking thing we don't know what is."_

"_Fine."_

"_Hermione, what would happen if all three of our spells collided?"_

"_There are four things that could happen; it could all explode, they could nullify each other, they could combine, or they could react to produce a completely new effect."_

"_I think it's fairly obvious what happened."_

"_Really, Ron? I never would have figured it out."_

"_Guys, now's really not the time. Any ideas as to what it might be?"_

"_It would depend on which of our spells was the most powerful and/or complicated, that one would have the biggest effect on the total outcome, things would go from there."_

"_So, Harry, Hermione then me."_

"_Uh...I guess."_

"_Don't worry, I know your stuff was more complicated."_

"_Right, we've got disintegration and banishment, which might – and I want to emphasize the "might" – translate to some sort of transportation, constellation location without a focus, and protection/communication."_

"_Well, THAT'S not at all complicated."_

"_Oh hey, wasn't that the desk you stacked your history books on?"_

"_MY BOOKS!"_

"_Calm down, Hermione, we have bigger things to worry about than...wait, where did the books GO?"_

"_What do you mean "go"?"_

"_They're not on the table any more, not even remains or something."_

"_Great, now we have to add history books to the equation."_

"_Fantastic."_

"_What topic were they for, the witch trials?"_

"_No, they were a bit of light reading."_

"_You and your "light reading," I will never understand."_

"_Ron, leave Hermione alone, we need to figure out what this is."_

"_Why? Can't we just vanish it and be done?"_

"_Honestly, Ron, use your head, do you really think it's a good idea to add _another_ spell to that thing?"_

"_Good point. Ideas?"_

"_Well...Hermione said my part might turn into a transportation thing, right?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_We could send a snake through and ask it if it sees anything."_

"_Harry, that's brilliant!"_

"_Should we try?"_

"_I don't see why not."_

"_Serpensortia. Hisss sss ssshhhiii iiisssshhh ssss."_

"_I still think that's weird."_

"_Thanks, Ron, way to make me feel good."_

"_Sorry."_

Everyone in the control room watched as an impressively long snake appeared through the Stargate and immediately all the marines trained their guns on it.

"Wait, don't shoot it, I think it's going to go back and report or something." John said.

"Report?" Rodney asked, "A snake? You will never cease to amaze me."

"Rodney, why don't you– Oh, it's going back."

"_Hey look, it's still alive!"_

"_We DO have eyes of our own, you know."_

"_Well, ask it what it saw."_

"_Sssshiissss ss hiiiisssss, ssiiiggghhhh, ss iissss, ssiii ssssshhiii hhiiiiaaa siisssh."_

"_Woah. You won't believe this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_What did it see?"_

"_From what I can tell, and remember, snakes don't exactly have the most specific vocabulary, there is a really big room full of people, most of which were holding big black things which had small holes in the front pointed at it. They didn't do anything except say a few things, they didn't even move around or approach it. Some of the people were kneeling and others standing. Everyone was looking at the snake."_

"_Black things with small holes at the front pointed at the snake?"_

"_You know, they may have been guns."_

"_What?"_

"_A Muggle weapon, they shoot little tiny metal balls at you very fast, they're extremely deadly, one shot in the right spot and you're dead."_

"_So we have a room full of people wanting to kill what ever arrives through the thingy?"_

"_Thingy? Really, Ron?"_

"_What else do you want to call it? The purple circle?"_

"_Guys, stop. We need a plan of action."_

"_A plan? Harry, the best plan is to figure out a way to get rid of it!"_

"_But there's people on the other side! They could be interesting!"_

"_I think you're just bored. We haven't had this year's adventure yet."_

"_Wow, Ron, that's actually really smart."_

"_No need to sound so surprised."_

"_I think Ron's right, ever since you got rid of Voldemort you've been restless."_

"_So what if I have? It's not wrong to have a bit of adventure in life."_

"_A bit of adventure?! Harry, nearly getting killed on a yearly basis is more than a bit of adventure!"_

"_Come on, I know you miss it as much as I do. Admit it, it's boring around here now, we're not learning anything new and there's nothing interesting to do. Why else would we be in here making up our own spells? You're skipping class for this!"_

"_Humpht. I still can't believe you convinced me to do that."_

"_What can I say? Ron and I are geniuses! Now, I know you want excitement again, it's part of your life now, has been since the troll incident."_

"_I didn't say I didn't want something exciting to do, I just don't think that walking through some random portal into a room filled with unknown armed Muggles is the best way to alleviate our boredom."_

"_Can you think of anything else to do? I'm open to suggestions."_

"_I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"_

"_Probably not."_

"_Hermione, he won't give up and you know it."_

"_Fine."_

"_Do you still have the purse from our camping trip?"_

"_I have a healthy hate for that purse and our camping trip from hell."_

"_Ron, my purse saved your life on more than a few occasions, and the trip was necessary."_

"_Still doesn't mean I like it."_

"_Guys, really, stop with the arguing. Hermione, do you have the purse or not?"_

"_Yes, I have the purse, it's in my bag."_

"_So, you guys coming?"_

"_If this fails and we end up dead, I'm blaming you."_

"_Gladly. At least it will have been interesting; death by portal travel!"_

"_And then I'm bringing you back and telling Mrs. Weasley."_

"_Oh, now that's just low."_

"_Harry, Hermione's right, we better not die, my mum would kill us."_

"_You guys are such pessimists. You got your stuff?"_

"_Here goes nothing."_

"_Cheer up, Hermione, the snake was fine, why wouldn't we be?"_

"_You do realize you just jinxed us, right? And put that away, they're Muggles, remember?"_

Three teenagers stepped through the Stargate. The girl was looking around with slight trepidation and no small amount of suspicion, she had light brown hair which was tied back in a loose braid and was only slightly shorter than the two boys on either side of her. A tall boy with brilliant red hair had curiosity written all over his face along with a bit of confusion. The other boy had mop of untidy black hair and round glasses and his bright green eyes were alight with excitement and anticipation.

Hermione saw the guns and immediately put her hands in the air, dragging Harry and Ron's along with her. "Please don't shoot us."

"Stand down." John said, seeing that the newcomers weren't armed, visibly at least.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to greet the people who had apparently managed to create their own version of a wormhole by accidentally combining three "spells", two of which sounded experimental.

Hermione elbowed Harry, "This was your idea, you get to be the spokesperson." She said quietly, then she elbowed Ron, "And you, please think before you speak."

"Uh, hi, I'm Harry, this is Hermione, and that's Ron."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir and this is Major John Sheppard, welcome to Atlantis."

"_What_?" Ron squeaked (though he would deny it later).

Harry's jaw dropped, "Did you say..."

"Atlantis?" Hermione finished.

"Yes, if you'd follow me to the conference room I'd very like to hear how you arrived, we heard a bit of your discussion and found it very intriguing."

"I think they heard us..."

"Whoops."

"Well this should be interesting."

* * *

And that's all. I hope you enjoyed reading it. As I said before, this is just a plot bunny so there won't be any more from me. If you would like to continue this please just let me know so I can post a link to the new story.

Have a great day!


End file.
